Sweet Revenge
by Lizk43
Summary: After years of abuse from the Dursleys and Dumbledore turning a blind eye at him, Harry has had enough. He asks Remus to help him, Luna and Hermione get away from everything and he is happy to help. But what will come after they get help?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the compartment with Hermione and Luna sitting around me like usual since we have separated form Ron. Today was the day that we were finally going to get out of here with Remus so we didn't have to deal with Dumbledore or the Weasleys anymore. Here let me explain to you why this is needed... Luna her father was abusing her physically and sexually for years now and let other people join in, sometimes even Dumbledore. Hermione's parents were giving her an arranged marriage to Ron Weasley who was so far only verbally abusive towards her but once they are married there is nothing stopping anything more. As for me well I was abused by the Dursleys verbally and physically for years now and Dumbledore hasn't done anything. We all found comfort in each others hardships and formed a close romantic relationship.

"Harry what are you thinking about?" Luna asks quietly while laying her head down on my shoulder.

"I am just thinking on what brought us all together and why we are leaving this life." I say and she snuggles into me further and I lightly kiss the top of her head. "It is over now Luna you don't need to worry about that anymore." I say and I feel her nod before turning to Hermione who is of course reading. "Hermione Love, stop reading that is all you ever do. It is the first day of break." I say and she slowly closes her book and looks over at me. "Come here." I say while patting the stop directly next to me and does what I say and I wrap an arm around her. "My little otter you need relax." I continue and she giggles a little.

"Where are we going once we get off the train?" Hermione asks and I smile a little.

"I have no idea all I know is that it belonged to my family and that Remus is taking us there, but will have to leave as soon as he drops us off because Dumbledore will probably get word that we didn't show up where we were suppose to."

"Alright, I trust you." She says while laying her head on my other shoulder like Luna was.

We spent the rest of the train ride in a comfortable silence and we soon got off, grabbing our stuff as we went. We made it over to where Remus was waiting and we quickly left for the car.

"Harry it is good to see you, how are you?" Remus finally asks after we get into the muggle car and we start driving away.

"I am fine, even better now that I am away from Dumbledore, the Weasleys and the Dursleys."

"What about you Hermione, Luna how are you both?" Remus asks while looking in the rearview mirror at all of us.

"I am fine even better that I am away from everybody and that Harry and Luna are here." Hermione says while grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Nearly anything would be better then where I came from." Luna says with a shudder and I loop my arm around her shoulder and pull her close.

"Shh Luna it is over and it is ok." I whisper into her ear before kissing her on the cheek. "So where are we going Remus?"

"We are going to your family mansion, it is heavily warded and everybody thinks that it was destroyed during the first wizarding war. Even outsiders that we don't want to see in will think that the mansion is in rein because of a powerful illusion charm." Remus says and we all nod. "I wish that I could stay though to show you around but the house elves and butler will have to do it. I am sure that Dumbledore will be furious when you don't show up where you are suppose to."

"It is fine Remus, and thank you so much for doing this for us." Hermione says with a smile on her face.

"It is my pleasure, you all shouldn't have had to last this long in those situations anyways. I am sorry that you did."

"It is alright, we are fine now." I say and everybody nods there heads.

"Alright well I would take a nap if I were you, we still have about 2 hours until we reach the house." Remus says and we all nod and fall asleep.

We woke up 2 hours later to Remus calling our names and when we opened our eyes we saw a huge mansion with sprawling land from as far as we could see in every direction. We pull up to the house where there is some people already standing outside the door waiting for us and we get out of the car.

"Welcome to Potter Manor." Say a man wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a bow tie. "I am Michael and this is Melinda along with Harmony, Rose, Rodger, Edward, Alexandria and Marcus." Michael says while motioning to each of the people in turn. Melinda looks to be about the same age as Michael maybe in there early 50's with dark brown hair that has started to turn grey showing her age but she was wearing a black dress that reached her knees and had sleeves that went just past the shoulder. Harmony was a chestnut blonde with hair that flowed just past her shoulders which was pulled up into a high ponytail looking like she was in her late 20's, she was wearing the same thing as Melinda. Rose looked about 20 had strawberry blonde hair that went down to her elbows but wasn't pulled back, her outfit was also black but flowed just past her knees but had the same sleeves as the others. Rodger and Edward were both lightly blonde maybe in their late 20's early 30's, you could tell by there looks that they were related either brothers or close cousins. Alexandria looked to be in her early 40's with long dark brown almost black hair that went only just past her ears, she wore a dress that went down to the middle of her shins and sleeves that went down to her elbows. Lastly there was the man that was introduced as Marcus, he looked around the same age as Alexandria and was wearing the same thing as Michael, Roger and Edward.

"Welcome to Potter Manor." The people say all at the same time while giving small bows.

"Come, I will show you around the house then to your rooms." Michael says and we all nod before following him through the large double door entrance into a large entrance hall. The hall itself reminded me of Hogwarts, it was all made of stone with ceilings that must have been at least 20 feet tall. The walls were adorned with mirrors and painting that would move with the different sense in the paintings. We continues walking and soon made our way into the living room that was 2x the size of the entrance hall and had ceilings probably 40 feet tall. The room was warm and inviting with a fire place on each side on the room with large couches surrounding them, the walls were covered in book cases besides the wall right in front of us that lead outside, that wall was almost all windows besides the French doors that lead outside.

"To the right there is the kitchen, library, 2 offices, another sitting room a dining room and a courtyard. To the left there are all the rooms from the guest rooms on the first floor to the living quarters of the family on the seconds floor along with another courtyard." Michael says while taking our attention off of the living room. "I will show you to the right wing first before showing you to the left wing." He says and starts walking to the left and we all follow walk into the first office which was made out of all dark woods with a large painting of one of our ancestors over the fireplace. Next we made it to the kitchen which was larger then 4 of the Dursley's kitchen, everything looked brand new and had light wood floors with light cabinets and granite counter tops. "This is where you will come for most of your meals unless you prefer the larger setting of the dining room." He says and we all nod before walking out of the kitchen and into the library. The library was a who different matter it looked to be twice the size as Hogwart's library and had books stacked all the way up the 20 feet tall ceilings. From behind me and next to Harry I heard a squeal and I turn and see Hermione almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't think we will ever get her out of here." I mutter to Luna who nods her head giggles.

"I agree with you there." She says while lightly kissing my check.

"Oh well at least we will always be able to find her in the huge place." I say as we walk out of the library and into the next room which was the second office.

"Now I will show the guests there rooms first, then I will show you to the family rooms." Michael says before walking down the hall towards the left wing. The first room and we came to turned out to be Remus's since he was a boy so he would continue staying in that room. The room across the hall and a few doors down was Luna's room which was decorated like the Ravenclaw rooms, or at least that is what Luna said. Next to Luna's room was Hermione's room whose was exactly like Luna's but her room was all red and gold.

After we had seen the other court yard we made it up the stairs into the family living area. In the middle of the hall was my room on the left of the longs hallway. When I walked into mine I saw that it was about 2x the size of the Gryffindor dorm rooms which were already quite large. My room was decorated with gold walls with hard wood floors that was a light wood. There was a small sitting area in my room with a few book shelves. The bed was a king sized with 4 posts and a deep red comforter with black lace covering the blue around the edges. There was a connected full bathroom just like all the other rooms.

"All your stuff will be unpacked in a couple of moments by the house elves, I am sure that you are all hungry so I will escort you all to the kitchen." Michael says before leading us all out of the room and we follow him. When we are finally done eating we go back to the living room and sit down with Hermione and Luna tightly curled up around me.

"Harry, how will this work out?" Luna asks in almost a whisper tone.

"What do you mean?" I ask while slightly moving my head to look down at her.

"We mean, how are things going to work out between the 3 of us. If we are all in for the long run..." Hermione explains and I nod.

"I don't know but what I do know is that it is going to work out in the end and there is nothing to worry about now." I say and they both slightly nod. "You both don't have to completely believe me but you all should."

"We do Harry, we just don't know how it is going to work out." Luna says.

"Just leave that up to me, let me worry about all of those things you don't need to worry about that while I am here." I say and they slowly nod there heads again. "Alright? Well I think that we should turn in for the night, don't you?" I ask and they look sadly at me.

"Why? You want to leave us?" Hermione asks in a sad tone.

"Who said that either of you would be leaving my side tonight?" I asks and they both look amused.

"Well I don't think that your butler would be happy about that." Hermione says and I roll my eyes.

"It isn't their choice now is it, come on." I say and stand up, holding my hands out to each of them and they both smile and take them. We start walking up the stairs and into my room where we all lay down on the bed. "Just remember that I love you both and nothing can change that." I say before kissing them both on the lips.

"We can never forget it because we love you both also." Luna and Hermione says at the same time which causes us all to laugh.

"Well then why don't we show each other how much we do?" Hermione asks while looking at both of us and we all nod and the fun begins. But through out the whole thing it seems like there is something missing.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been about a week since Hermione, Luna and I came to Potter Manor and everything is going great. We are all happy since we didn't have to go back to our 'families' over the summer and we go to stay together. I was finishing up getting dressed when there was an owl pecking on the window and I walked over and opened it. I picked up the letter the owl had dropped on the bed before it left and opened it, starting to read.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter, _

_Since the death of Sirius Orion Black we have been looking through the will of Mr. Black and have seen that you are in it. The reading for the will will take place today at 8:30pm but we request that you come at 8pm to deal with other financial matters about your estate. Please be aware that guests that come with you but not included in the will will be asked to stay out in the hall during these proceedings. If you can't come this evening please owl us back as soon as you can, if you don't then there will be another person chosen to receive all that Mr. Black wanted you to get. We hope to find you in good health and to see you this evening. _

_Gringotts Supervisor,_

_Hornsword _

I sighed and reread the letter a couple of times before finishing getting dresses and walking out of my room to the kitchen where I saw Hermione and Luna eating while Rose and Harmony made breakfast. I walked over to both Hermione and Luna and gave them each a kiss on the lips before sitting down in between them and placing the note down in the table.

"Harry what is that?" Hermione asks while looking at the letter suspiciously.

"It is a letter from Gringotts saying that Sirius's will will be read tonight at 8:30 but I need to be there at 8 because I have other matters to attend to, I guess." I say as Rose and Harmony put plates in front of each of us along with our drinks. "Thank you Rose, Harmony." I say and they both bow before leaving the room so we could have some privacy.

"Well are you going to go?" Luna asks before taking a bite of the eggs on her plate.

"Yes I am going and I am going alone, I have to go somewhere after Gringotts anyways." I say and they both nod knowing that they couldn't convince me of anything different. "So what are your plans for today?" I ask while continuing to eat my food.

"We were thinking about going to the lake that is just past the cottages to the east." Hermione says before looking at me. "Do you with to come with us?" She asks and I smile.

"I wouldn't think of anything else better to do then spend the day by the water with both of you." I say and they smile brightly. "but we will need to find something to before hand I mean it is still a little to dark out.' I say while looking out the large windows in the kitchen to see the sun only a quarter of the way up.

"We could always read or start our summer work." Hermione suggests and Luna and I just stare at her.

"Herm I am a Ravenclaw and I don't study as much as you." Luna says and Hermione starts pouting. "Plus we aren't going to Hogwarts next year are we Harry?" Luna asks.

"I don't know if we are, it is either that or going to Salem in America. There are no other co-gender magical schools around here. I was going to ask you both what you thought later but since we have brought it up?"

"I think that we just need a clean start and that would be impossible with Dumbledore and the Weasleys breathing down our backs at school 24/7." Hermione says.

"You are right Hermione and I don't think I can go another year with Dumbledore raping me in his office 4x a week and people thinking that I am just a crazy, delusional Ravenclaw." Luna says with a few tears escaping her eyes and I pull her into a hug before taking my hand and putting it on her check, wiping my tears away with my thumb.

"Then it is settled I will owl Salem sometime this week to see if they have any openings."

"Thank you so much Harry, you don't know how much this means to me -us." Luna says and I lightly kiss her forehead before turning back to my breakfast and continuing to eat.

"I do, I need a fresh start also you aren't the only ones that have had a tough life." I say just as somebody walks into the room and I see Remus and Tonks. "Good morning Remus, Tonks what a surprise." I say while getting up from my seat and shaking Remus's hand and giving Tonks a friendly hug.

"I do hope that we are not intruding Harry?" Remus asks as we all sit back down and Rose and Harmony want back into the room.

"Would either of you like anything to eat?" Rose asks politely.

"Yes I will have what they are having." Tonks says with a small smile towards Rose and she nods and looks at Remus.

"Anything for you sir?"

"I will have the same, thank you." Remus says and Rose nods and walks over to Harmony who is already starting on the food.

"No you are not intruding at all, it is nice to see people form the outside world once and a while." I say with a smile taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"We have decided to come and inform you all on Dumbledore." Tonks says and I guess that you can say that they are 'double agents' for me and Dumbledore but they are loyal to me.

"I think that we would love to hear it." I say and look over at Hermione and Luna who nod. "But for now lets eat then we can talk about such matters." I say just as Rose and Harmony place Tonks and Remus's food down and leave the kitchen.

"That would be fine. So how have things been since you came here?" Remus asks while looking in between us all.

"We are fine Remus, we have a lot of peace now that we don't have to think about going back to our 'families'." I say and look at Luna and Hermione who nod.

"What are you going to do about schooling next year?" Tonks asks.

"We were just discussing that before you came in, I am going to owl Salem and see if they have any openings for us. We think that it would be best if we just get a completely new start next year." I say and the nod and look a little shocked.

"Salem? Why in America?" Remus asks.

"It is the closest school that is co-gender." Hermione replies before I can and I am happy that I am not the only one talking.

"That makes sense, and you will come back here for Holidays and breaks?" Tonks asks and we all nod. "Well then we will have to make sure that we visit then, don't we Remus."

"Of course." Remus says while smiling at Tonks lovingly.

"You both have my promotion to stay here when ever you want, even when we are gone at school. Like if you ever want to get away from Dumbledore or something."

"Well thank you that is very kind of you, we will probably take you up on that a lot. Ever since the end of this year Dumbledore is keeping a tighter rein on everybody not just us, even the Weasleys who are loyal to him ever step of the way." Remus says while dropping something about the Weasleys but I don't bring it up now, I will ask him later.

"It is almost like he thinks that we will all leave him -which we would if we could- but most of them only see Dumbledore as a perfect man with no faults." Tonks explains and we all nod in agreement as we finish up eating.

"Lets go to the living room and we can discuss what else Dumbledore has been doing." I say and stand up and they follow my lead and we walk out of the kitchen and into the living room and sit down with Hermione and Luna sitting next to me and Remus and Tonks on one of the other couches.

"Dumbledore was very angry when all of you didn't go home to your families last week, especially you Harry. He upped security and is desperately trying to find all of you especially you again Harry. I hate to think about what all of your punishments would be if you were ever found you before you came of age." Tonks says and I feel Luna shiver next to me as she thinks of what Dumbledore has done to her, and I wrap my arm around her and pull her close.

"Well they won't find us and if they do then we will deal with it then. I am going to Gringotts today for Sirius's will and I have to deal with some other Potter things..." I say and pause for a moment before looking at Remus. "Remus I know that you have done so much for me already but I was wondering if you would become my magical guardian so Dumbledore even if he did find me, wouldn't have any say over me." I continues and he looks a little shocked but he quickly gets over it.

"I would love to Harry." He responds within a few seconds looking happier then ever.

"Great, thank you. Will you come to Gringotts at 8 tonight then and we can get that all sorted out?" I ask and he nods.

"I would have been there at 8:30 anyways, I will be there at 8." Remus says still with a huge smile on his face.

"Harry if you end up going to Salem, won't word quickly get around that you are there?" Tonks brings up.

"It will but I will keep it on the down low until the, by that time Remus will be my magical guardian and Dumbledore won't have any say in what I do."

"What about the Weasleys? Dumbledore will probably just tell them to transfer there." Tonks says and Remus chuckles a little.

"Oh no he won't, believe me." He says and we all look at him strange but don't ask about it.

"Well if that is all I think that we should get going." Tonks says and stands up along with Remus.

"Wait if you want to stay you can, we were going to go down to the lake just past the cottage to the east. You are more then welcome to come with us." Hermione says and they look like they are considering it as the have a quiet conversation between the two of them.

"We would love to join you." Remus says and we all smile.

"I just have to go and get my swim wear, Remus already has some here." Tonks says and apperates away and I turn to Hermione and Luna.

"Go and change and meet us back here." I say and they nod and leave, leaving me and Remus alone. "What did you mean by 'the Weasleys are loyal to him all the way' and that even if Dumbledore found out that we transferred he wouldn't sent to Weasleys to us?" I ask while walking over to him and standing close to him so even if the others walk into the room that wouldn't be able to hear our conversations.

"For as long as I can remember the Weasleys, especially Molly, Ron and Ginny and sometimes Arthur have been willing to... sleep with Dumbledore and now that Dumbledore is getting older and needs an heir he is trying even harder especially with Ron and Ginny since Molly and Arthur are probably to old." Remus explains and I am beyond confused at one thing.

"Guys can have kids?" I ask in astonishment.

"If they take a certain potion and the one that isn't carrying the child is powerful, then yes it is possible but not many practice that kind of magic. Apparently though he treats them like slaves though until they are expecting and Molly, Ron, Ginny and Arthur are only to willing to do what ever he says." Remus says just before Hermione walks into the room, followed by Luna.

"What are you two doing in here? Are you planning on swimming in your clothes?" Luna asks playfully while coming up to stand next to me and Hermione.

"No we were just talking, I will go and change now." I say while giving Remus the 'we will continue this conversation later' look and he nods, walking away towards his room as I do the same. When I come back from changing I see that Remus, Hermione, Luna and Tonks are all ready and we walk out of the house for a fun day at the lake which we did until it was time to go and get ready to go to Gringotts.


	3. Chapter 3

I finished tying my tie just as there was a knock on my door and I turn and see Hermione and Luna standing at the door, in beautiful sun dresses and their tan skin from being outside all day.

"Harry are you sure that you want to go by yourself?" Hermione asks in a concerned tone as they walk into my room and sit down on my bed.

"Yes I am sure, I have to do something after the will reading anyways." I say while not giving away anything because I don't want them to worry.

"What are you going to do after?" Hermione asks suspiciously.

"I am going to an auction of rare artifacts, I figure that there might be something that would help us defeat Voldemort or Dumbledore." I admit and they sigh in relief. "What did you think I was going to do, go to a strip club or something?"

"Well what else would you do at like 9 o'clock at night?" Luna asks.

"Well they usually have these auctions late at night so more people can go." I explain and they nod and I look at the clock and see that it is 7:45. "It is time for me to get going, I don't want to be late." I say and tuck in my black shirt into my jeans.

"Remus isn't here yet Harry." Luna says.

"I know, I am meeting him there." I say and walk over to the and lightly kiss them before walking out of my room and down to the office where the floo system was. "I will see you all later tonight." I say and walk into the floo before leaving for Gringotts. When I came out of the floo system I saw that most of bank was already empty besides the goblins and Remus who was standing near a goblin who I figure was Hornsword. I quickly walked over to them. "Good evening." I greeted and the goblin nods in my direction.

"Good evening Harry." Remus says with a smile.

"Shall we go and discuss Mr. Potters affairs?" Hornsword asks and we all nod and head to the back of the bank and into an office. "Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin was telling me before you arrived that you wish to have you magical guardian changed to Mr. Remus Lupin. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sir, it is." I reply and he looks a little shocked to be called Sir.

"Why?" He asks while starting to fill out the paperwork.

"Dumbledore and I don't get along and he turned a blind eye when I was getting abused, also I am next to sure that he has been stealing money from me." I say and Hornsword looks shocked.

"That is a serious accusation Mr. Potter, on what grounds?"

"The grounds that I have heard the Dursleys saying that Dumbledore was paying them nearly 369,522 pounds a year to keep and abuse me, also I have heard that Dumbledore is paying the Weasleys and all the other order members with my money." I say in a cold serious tone.

"Well the only person that would know about withdrawals would be Silverdagger who is in charge of all the withdrawals and any other money that comes in and out of your account. I will look into that while you are hearing the will of Sirius Black. For now here are the papers for both of you to sign." He says and hands me the papers and Remus and I both sign them quickly before handing them back to him. "Good, now onto other matters. Since you are the last remaining Potter member you are given full range of control of money, property and everything else at age 15. Here is your family crest ring along with a list of all the money and properties that you hold at this time." He says and hand me the ring, that I put on my right ring finger along with a _long _piece or parchment. I start looking over the parchment and I am shocked. "And if your claim holds to be true you will have a lot more money coming toward you in compensations and the money you lost." He says and I nod, again looking at the parchment. From what I see I have 4 different vaults all holding 14,780,880,000 euros or 2,974,020,120.72 galleons at a minimum, I also had about 20 different mansions around the world including one that was maybe 1/2 a block away from Salem.

"Wow this is more then I have ever expected." I say before handing the parchment over to Remus whose jaw drops when he sees those numbers.

"Now being the last Potter you also have to marry before your 18th birthday." Hornsword says and I knew that that wasn't going to be a problem.

"Alright, I can do that." I say.

"Alright now with Mr. Black's will you are left everything from money to home, but that is more difficult since you aren't actually directly related to the Black besides your great-great-great-great grandmother." Hornsword says while picking up a piece of parchment. "For year in the Black laws per-say it say that if this ever happens that the person that the fortune belong to has to take on either 2 wives since it is said that the new fortune hold could only be male. Now the wife can't be the same as the one that you are taking on for the Potter name, the whole 2 wife thing is to try and make sure that this doesn't happen again. They would take on the last name of Black as the other wife take on the Potter last name, giving you the combination of a last name of Potter-Black." He explains and I knew that this was going to be hard, finding another women that I wouldn't mind sharing the rest of my life with. "If this doesn't happen by your 19th birthday then you give up all the money to Gringotts and the properties to auction."

"I can do that." I say in an unsure voice but he doesn't seem to sense it and takes out another ring and parchment and hands it to me. I slide the ring on my right middle finger and smile, seeing my now 2 family crests sitting next to each other. And I look at them one more time before looking at the parchment and see that I now have 2 more vaults each having 443,426,400 euros or 89,220,603.62 galleons. "Wow, alright then." I say handing the parchment to Remus again.

"It is safe to say that you are now the richest wizard alive, especially at your young age." Hornsword before looking at the clock and sees that it is 8:25. "It is getting close to time for the will reading, come along." He says and we both stand and walk out of the room and back to the entrance hall where we both see Tonk, Dumbledore and a few the other Order members. Tonks quickly makes it towards us and smiles.

"Did it work? Are you Harry's magical guardian now?" Tonks asks while almost literally jumping up and down.

"Yes I am." Remus says and Tonks all of a sudden -or at least for me- almost jumps on Remus and starts kissing him and remarkable he kisses back.

"Hello, child in the room." I say and the draw back and raise there eyebrows.

"Oh yeah says the boy who has 2 girlfriends and is sleep with them both." Tonks says with a snort.

"Well Dumbledore and the Order are here and we are in a bank, remember?" I ask and the both blush a little and pull back from each other but still Remus has an arm around her waist. "When did this happen?" I ask while raising my eyebrows at them.

"About 2 days ago." Tonks says happily.

"Alright lets reconvene to the will reading room." Hornsword says and we all walk into the back of the bank and into the same room that we were in before. We all sit down with me, Remus and Tonks sitting in the back as to not be completely noticed yet. "Mr. Dumbledore why are you here? You were not left anything in the will." He says once we are all sitting down.

"I am here for Mr. Potter, he could not come tonight and I came for him." Dumbledore says and my blood is almost boiling at the lie.

"Is that true Mr. Potter?" Hornsword asks me and everybody turns to me.

"No that is not, as you know I am not pleased with Dumbledore right now. I would never do such a thing." I say in a cold voice while looking at Dumbledore with sharp eyes.

"Harry my boy, what are you doing here? You are suppose to be with the Dursley's where you are safe." Dumbledore says in a fake caring tone as his eyes speak differently because they are almost of fire. "Let me take you home Harry."

"No that isn't my home anymore."

"It is until I say not because I am your guardian." He says with a smirk almost forming on his face.

"Not anymore I changed my magical guardian just recently and it isn't you."

"Oh really and who is that?"

"That would be me Albus." Remus says. "Now please stop talking to Harry and let this will be read." He says and Hornsword nods.

"Mr. Dumbledore you are to leave Gringotts as of right now, you have no business here and are on suspension until some issues are solved between you, Mr. Potter- Black and the bank." Hornsword says while snapping his fingers and 2 security men appears on each side of Dumbledore and Dumbledore tries to fight not leaving but in the end they succeed to get him out. "Now then, down to business." He says and starts reading the will.

_This is the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black son of Walburga and Orion Black. Firstly I leave 1 million galleons and Number 12 Grimald Place to a Remus John Lupin so he can live a happy lifestyle and also the advice to finally make Tonks your girlfriend you are both in love with each other and you know it. Next to a Nymphadora Tonks I leave you with the advice to keep trying with Remus he does love you and also I leave you 5000 galleons to you. _

That is how the will starts but I have to tell you the truth that after Tonks I zone out, not wanting to know what everybody else was getting.

_And finally to a Harry James Potter, if you are here because of Dumbledore. Please don't trust Dumbledore or the Weasleys they are not your friends in this world. Now to you I leave you everything else that is left over form the remaining part in my will, you are the new Black Master and I know that you will do excellent. I know that you will have to go through some trouble to become the Black Master but I am sure that you can do. Harry I love you as a son and I sure that your parents would be proud of everything that you have done. Stop worrying about everybody for once though and do something for yourself, like getting away from Dumbledore and the Weasleys. I don't know how I died because I haven't died yet but I know that you will blame it on yourself Harry and don't do that because it was just my time to leave. Remember the ones closest to us never really leave us, they are in our hearts. _

The will finishes and we all sit there is silence for a little while trying to process what happened.

"Well that is it, all the money and deeds have been since to your bank accounts you may all go." Hornsword says and everybody get up and leaves and I walk out with Remus and Tonks.

"You going home now Harry?" Remus asks and I shake my head.

"I am going to an auction tonight to buy some rare artifacts for the house and something that Luna and Hermione would like." I explain and they nod.

"Well I will come with you then to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't come back for you." Remus says before turning to Tonks. "I will see you tomorrow, alright Tonks?" HE asks and she nods and gives him a deep kiss before apperating way and I see Remus blushing.

"Oh Remus is blushing." I tease and he rolls his eyes at me. "Come on the auction starts soon." I start walking away and Remus quickly follows me into the Leaky Cauldron and into a back room that is set up like an auction house and I see 4 males sitting at large tables.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Remus asks in an unsure voice.

"Yes I have been here a couple of other times but I haven't bought anything but I want to today." I say and sit down at a table and Remus sits next to me.

"What kind of stuff do they sell?" Remus asks.

"Artifacts mostly some furniture." I say and he nods as the auctions man walks up to me.

"Mr. Potter I see that you are back, going to buy something today?" He asks in a hopeful tone.

"That is what I am hoping for Jerry." I say and he hands me a number.

"Alright well the auction will start in a couple of moments." He says and walks away after I nod.

It has been an hour and nothing good has come up mostly just furniture and a dagger and a few clocks. I was starting to get bored and was about to leave when something that I never expected to came up came onto the stage, and was not happy about it. Standing there were Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour and I was more then confused on why they were here, non the less put up in auction.

"Remus why would the Delacours be up in auction?" I ask and he is also looking shocked up at them.

"There parents were killed a few weeks ago and I think they went to go and live with the Weasleys. I don't know why but I can't see them going to somebody else Harry, I am going to say to say this and it is going to sound wrong but you have to buy them Harry. Fleur is only 18 and Gabrielle is only 9." Remus says and I knew that he was right and even if he didn't say that I would have because of what the other males were saying about them.

"I was going to Remus.' I say as the biding starts at 40 galleons and quickly goes to 100 galleons and there was now only one other person bidding on it and I decide to jump in. The man and I got into a long bidding war but I soon won at 2000 galleons which I would have paid 10x more for them but I wouldn't ever tell anybody. After that I quickly got up with Remus and walked to the back to pay and get Fleur and Gabrielle. As soon as they see me they run up to me and grip me into a tight hug.

"Zank you zo much 'Arry." Fleur says almost trying and she pulls away and kisses my cheek and smile at her.

"I couldn't let you both go to somebody else, come on let me go and pay then we will go back home." I say and notice the collars on them but I know that I can't take them off even if I tried. I quickly walked up to Jerry and handed him the bag on money and he started counting it.

"So this is the kind of things that you buy Harry?" Jerry asks while raising an eyebrow and smiling at me.

"No not usually but I know them and I would never let them go to any of them men out there." I explain and he nods.

"Understandable, well you debt is settled you can leave now." Jerry says and I nod before picking Gabrielle up and she lays her head on my shoulder as we walk back through to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I have no idea how I am going to explain this to Hermione and Luna." I sigh and Remus nods while Fleur looks confused.

"What do zhey have to do with anything 'Arry?" She asks and I smile at her.

"I am dating them both." I rely and she nods. "Well better to not stand around and dwell on it, might as well go now."

"Do you want me to come with you Harry?" Remus asks and I shake my head.

"No it would be best if I deal with the ladies alone." I say and he chuckles a little before nodding.

"Very well I will come and see you soon." He says and apperates away and I take Fleurs hand before walking into the floo with her behind me. We soon arrive in the office and we walk into the living room to see Luna and Hermione still up waiting up for me and as soon as they head footsteps they turn. As soon as the see Fleur and Gabrielle they both look shocked and a little angry.

"Let me explain before you all go off on me." I say and they slowly nod and I sit down on the couch with a now sleeping Gabrielle in my lap and Fleur sitting next to me but not close enough to touch me. "I really did go to an auction to just look for artifacts but Fleur and her sister came up and I knew that I couldn't let somebody else buy them because I knew that it wouldn't be good for them especially with the what them men were saying." I explain and the both looked shocked at Fleur.

"How did you end up in the auction Fleur?" Hermione asks in a concerned tone.

"When my parents died Bill proposed and we moved in with him, everything was going fine for a week before Dumbledore came to visit and told Bill to get rid of us because we weren't useful enough and to keep the money that he made off of us. Bill willingly agreed and the next morning we were at the auction house and 2 days later -which was today- we were sold, to you Harry and you have no idea how happy I am that you were the one to buy us. We will forever be in your debt and will do anything that you say." Fleur says and I smile sadly at her.

"What I want you both to do is live a normal life, especially Gabrielle." I say and look down at the sleeping girl.

"You will need to come up for something else for me to do, because I can't just do that because that isn't going to happen." Fleur says.

"Then I will think about it later, but for now I want to go to bed. Fleur I will show you a room that will be for both of you since I figure you don't want to be away from her at least not yet." I say and she nods and we all stand up and I start walking down the hall with Fleur, Luna and Hermione following me. I soon stop at the door right across from Hermione's and walk in and lay Gabrielle on the bed and tuck her in and when I turn around I see Fleur, Luna and Hermione smiling in the doorway.

"Zank you 'Arry." Fleur says while kissing me on the cheek before walking and climbing into bed next to Gaby.

"Your welcome, I will have Melinda bring you clothes in in the morning and show you to the kitchen." I say and she nods and I walk out of the room before heading to my own with Luna and Hermione still behind me. I walk into my room and grab my sleep wear and walk into the bathroom and do my business before walking out and see Luna and Hermione sitting on the bed.

"We are sorry that we figure the worst of you Harry." Luna says in a sad voice.

"It is fine I would probably do the same." I admit while climbing into bed.

"What did they say at the bank?"

"I am the richest wizard in the world and that I have to marry somebody to take on the Potter name by the time I am 18 and marry 2 people to take on the Black name by the time I am 19." I sigh and they look at me shocked.

"You have to have 3 wives?" Hermione ask and I nod my head before laying down.

"Yes and all before the age of 20." I sigh again.

"Well you will have to find somebody else soon." Luna says.

"Well who would you allow me to be with?" I ask and they both look at me shocked.

"You would allow us to choose somebody for you?" Luna asks.

"Well you certainly have a choice in the matter."

"Fleur wouldn't be that bad and she is already here." Hermione says and I smile.

"or Katie Bell." Luna says. "Or Cho Chang but she still hasn't gotten over Cedric yet." She continues.

"We will see what Fleur says before thinking of others." I say and kiss them both on the lips before shifting myself and falling asleep with the feeling of Luna and Hermione snuggled next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to find that my bed was already empty as usual. I quickly got up and grabbed my clothes and took a long shower before getting dressed and walking down stairs. When I reach the kitchen I saw Fleur, Luna and Hermione sitting and talking while Gaby was standing and looking out the window.

"Good morning everybody." I say as I walk into the room and I give Luna and Hermione a quickly kiss on the lips and smiled at Fleur before Gaby ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Good morning Harry, I didn't get a chance to thank you last night so thank you." Gaby says and lets go of me and I smile at her.

"No problem Gaby." I say and poke her nose and she giggles a little. "How was your night sleep?" I ask them all as I sit down in my usual spot in between Luna and Hermione as Gaby takes a seat directly across from me, next to Fleur.

"It was fine." Hermione says.

"It was good." Luna says while smiling at us.

"It was much better then we have been lately, I was actually able to sleep not worrying about Gaby." Fleur says while the food is placed in front of us and we start eating.

"Yeah and the bed was comfy." Gaby says like a normal 9 year old would.

"Well I am glad to hear that you all slept well, I most certainly did." I say and continues eating.

"So whose home is this?" Fleur asks, noting wanting to sit in quiet.

"It is one of my family homes, the main one."

"How many do you have Harry?" Hermione asks confused because I didn't tell them this last night.

"I have 20 that are Potter and 15 Black homes." I explain and they look at me shocked.

"Wow that is a lot of homes." Luna says.

"Yes it is." I say and take a sip of pumpkin juice before speaking again. "Fleur I need to speak to you later today." I say and she nods. "How about we go swimming again today?" I ask and everybody nods especially Gaby.

"Yeah! Can we go now?" Gaby asks while almost jumping up and down in her chair.

"We can't now but a little later when it is sunny out." I say with a smile and she gives a little pout before going back to normal, swinging her legs as she ate her breakfast. We soon finish and Hermione and Luna take Gaby into the living room to play some kind of game while I leave the house with Fleur and we start walking on one of the trail on Potter Mansion.

"'Arry, what did you want to talk about?" She asks in a concerned tone.

"Fleur I have figured out what you can do for me while you are here. But it is your choice if you do this Fleur I am not making you." I start and I have to say that I may be more nervous asking Fleur this then when I asked out Hermione just because I haven't known Fleur for a long time.

"What is it 'Arry?" She asks in a now very interested tone.

"Fleur as a requirement that I can keep everything that Sirius left me I need 2 wives for Black and a different one for the Potter." I explain and she looks at me still a little confused. "I am asking you to be my other girlfriend until we get married -if this works out-. But it is your choice." I say while adding the last part in the end so she is reminded that it is completely her choice.

"Harry I would love to be your other girlfriend." Fleur says and before I can say anything else she brings me into a kiss and after I get over the shock I kiss back and we soon pull away.

"Great, thank you." I say and we continue walking now hand in hand. "I have something else." I say after a few minutes.

"What is it 'Arry?"

"It is about schooling." I say and again she looks at me confused. "Luna, Hermione and I are hopefully going to Salem next year and I was wonder if Gaby can be transferred there and you would also have to go to school because in America you would still be in school." I say and she starts thinking.

"Yes, Gaby and I will transfer there with you, Luna and Hermione." Fleur says and I smile at her.

"Good I will send an owl to the Headmaster as soon as we get back to the house."

"Harry what would you have done if you didn't find me and Gaby yesterday?" Fleur asks and lays her head on my shoulder and I smile.

"I don't know, I just got the news about the whole wife thing yesterday before I came to the auction. I would still have asked Hermione and Luna who their choices were then decided on my own."

"They agreed to me?" Fleur asks in shock.

"Yes you were their first choice." I say as we walk back up the steps of the house.

"I will have to thank them later then." Fleur says and we walk into the house and she kisses me one last time before heading back towards Hermione, Luna and her sister while I head into my office. I sit at my desk and take out a piece of parchment before starting to write.

_Dear Headmaster, _

_I am writing to ask if you have any positions for three 6th year students, one 1st year student and one 9th year student within your school. I know that it is strange having so many transfer student so late and from the same group. The 6th years names are Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and me, Harry Potter-Black. The first year student is Gabrielle Delacour and the 9th year is her sister Fleur Delacour. I would appreciate your discrepancy until the beginning of the school, especially towards our previous Headmaster. _

_Please owl back with your answer._

_ Harry Potter-Black _

I finished writing my letter and called Hedwig and she quickly took the letter and I walked back into the living room where my 3 girlfriends and Gaby were sitting and playing a card game.

"There you are Harry, we thought that you ran away on us." Hermione says in a playful tone.

"Certainly not, I just went to owl Salem." I say while walking over to all of them and sitting in between Hermione and Fleur.

"Oh well I hope that it works out and they have room for us." Hermione says in her usual worried tone.

"I am sure that they will my little otter, now calm down." I say a chuckle as a blush appears on her face and I turn to Gaby. "Why don't you go and change into your swim suit and we can go swimming.' I say and she smiles brightly and skips, almost runs down the hall and I turn to my girls. "Fleur has agreed to become my girlfriend and that she will come to America and go to school with us along with Gaby." I say and Hermione and Luna both get up and hug Fleur.

"Welcome to the family Fleur." Luna says with a smile.

"Yes welcome to the family Fleur." Hermione says.

"Thank you both for agreeing for me to become part of 'Arry's life." Fleur says while smiling at me.

"It was no problem Fleur." Hermione says while pulling away from Fleur and Luna. "I am going to go and change." She says and all the others nod and leave as I do the same. When I am done changing I go back downstairs and see everybody waiting for me.

"You are so slow Harry." Hermione says playfully.

"Oh well, come on lets go." I say and Gaby comes up to me.

"Will you carry me Harry?" She asks in a soft voice and I smile at her and pick up her as we all walk out of the house. "Thank you Harry, for everything."

"Your welcome for everything." I say to her in the same soft voice that she was speaking in.

"You have saved my life twice now." She says back to me.

"And I would do it more if life ever calls for it."

"Well thank you anyways Harry." She says.

"Your welcome." I say as we reach the lake and I let Gaby down and she quickly takes off her shoes and runs into the water as the rest of us sit down on the sand that my ancestors must have put around the lake.

"You are going to be a great father Harry." Hermione says and Luna and Fleur nod.

"Thank you." I reply.

"What else did you talk to the Gringotts people about last night?" Luna asks and I look at them all in turn.

"Well I got my magical guardian changed to Remus and I also told them about Dumbledore stealing my money." I say and the others nod.

"When are they going to tell you if he actually took the money?" Fleur asks just as an owl comes into view and lands next to me and I take the letter and the owl flies away.

"This is the letter that will tell me." I say and open the letter and my jaw drops.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asks in a concerned tone.

"Dumbledore has given the Dursleys 5,173,308 euros to keep me under there roof and abuse me, 13,000 to pay the order for what they do and 11,510 euros to the Weasleys over the years." I say.

"That much?" Luna asks and I nod.

"They all have to pay it back along with interest for how long it takes them to pay it off." I say while continuing to read the letter and it says that they are going to put all that money into a separate vault for me and that my key would be coming when some of the money starts coming in.

"Well at least they are getting what they deserve." Fleur spits and we all smile and nod and her protectiveness.

"Lets not worry about that now, lets go and play with Gaby she looks a little bored." I say and they all smile and we get up and make out way to the water and spend the rest of the day around the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Fleur laying next to me and I lightly kissed her head before climbing out of bed and taking a quick shower before changing. I quietly walked out of my room and down the stairs to my office because I knew that I had business that I needed to attend to since the 2 weeks that I became Mr. /Master Potter-Black. I walked down the steps into the guest wing and walked past all the doors without even a creak in the floor boards because I didn't want to wake anybody. When I got to my office I sat down in my office chair trying to get the motivation to get this done because I knew that it needed to be done and I wouldn't want to do it when the girls were up.

I first started looking through the giant stack of main and found a letter from Dumbledore but I put that aside for later and I was just about to open one from the Wizengamot when I heard little feet patting across the floor and I look up and see Gaby.

"Good Morning Gaby, why are you up so early?" I ask as I motion her into the room and she slowly walks forward.

"I couldn't sleep I had a nightmare." She says quietly and I push my chair out and motion for her to come closer and I pull her up to sit on my lap.

"What was it about?" I ask her, wanting to know what I could help her with, if anything.

"That when I woke up I would be back at the auction house and that we were sold to somebody cruel and that when I woke up, Fleur was g-gone and I was all a-alone again." She says while starting to cry and I pull her into a tight hug and she wraps her arms around me and continues to cry.

"That is never going to happen Gaby and I can promise you that, I will never send you or Fleur away and when Fleur is not there when you wake that doesn't mean that she is gone out of you life. I am sorry that you have to worry about such things." I say and she pulls away and wipes her eyes on her pj sleeve.

"I am sorry to disturb you from you work." She says looking a little guilty and I smile at her.

"It is fine I was just reading through letters that I have been procrastinating to read. Do you want to stay here while I read them?" I ask and she nods and leans back into my chest as I pick up the letter from the Hogwarts Governors. When I open it and start reading I see that it says that I have 2 places on the board of Governors because I am a Black and a Potter and since I have claimed both fortunes I now have to go to the meeting, the first of which is on July 30th which is 2 weeks from now. Next I open the letter from the Wizengamot that says that I will be a member once I turn 17, which is really helpful because I really care right now.

"Harry?" Gaby asks and I look up at her.

"Yes Gaby?"

"Why are you being so nice to me and Fleur, I mean I get Fleur because she is your girlfriend but why me?" She asks.

"Gaby I love you sister but I also love you, but in a different way. I love your sister in a romantic way but with you I think of you as a sister or a daughter. I would do anything for family Gaby and you are part of this family, maybe not officially but you are as good as." I explain and she nods.

"What do you see me more as? A sister or a daughter?" She asks and as soon as she asks that question I start thinking hard on my decision.

"Daughter because well I just see you more as one." I say and she smiles brightly.

"Yeah! I see you as a Dad anyways, my other parents were never around especially Dad because he was always on business. Fleur became my mother like figure because she was 9 years older then me and Mom was never around, but I never did have a father like figure." She says and smiles at me just as there is a knock on the door and I see Fleur standing there in skinny jeans, a dark blue blouse and black flats with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"There you are Gaby I was looking for you, I was worried that you got lost." Fleur says with a smile on her face because for one I think that she heard the conversation between Gaby and I and also because Gaby is getting so comfortable around me.

"Sorry Fleur I had a nightmare and I heard Harry walking past my door this morning, so I came to join him." Gaby says in a happy tone while starting to swing her legs back and forth, her sign that she is happy.

"Well why don't you go and get some breakfast with Luna and Hermione while I talk to Harry for a minutes before joining you?" Fleur asks and Gaby nods and hops off my lap and kisses my on the cheek before skipping out of the room. "Thank you Harry." She says after Gaby is out of ear shot and walk over to stand next to me.

"What for?"

"For being there is ways that I couldn't be, you heard her she think of you as a father figure." Fleur says while wrapping her arms around my neck from behind. "I can't take that position in her life before, but you can and I wouldn't trust anybody else with that position. Even when I was with B-Bill I would ever do that." She continues and kisses me on the lips. "Thanks you." She says once again before pulling away. "Are you coming to breakfast?" She asks.

"I will once I get through the rest of this mail that I have and send replies if need be." I say and she nods.

"I will tell the others that you will be in soon." She says and walks towards the door and stops. "Do you want me to close this?" She asks and I shake my head. "Don't be in here to long." Fleur continues before walking out of the room and I turn back to the letters. After reading most of the I only had 2 left one from Salem and one form Dumbledore which I need Michael to check out to make sure it doesn't have any spells on or in it, so I pick up the one from Salem and start reading.

_Dear Mr. Potter-Black, _

_We would be honored to teach you and your friends at Salem. As a tradition at our school we have students that come in groups from other countries stay in a dorm unit, to support each other through the change of schools and countries. There is no summer homework that needs to be done over the summer, I am sure that you are sad about that. I will send you more information about the school and your needed supplies in a few weeks time since term start on September 2nd. I haven't told anybody about your transfer and it will remain that way until you arrive at Salem. Have a nice remaining time in your remain summer break. _

_Sincerely, _

_Miss. Isabella Moon_

I smile by the end of the letter, happy that my family and I have a new place to go to school. I grab the letter from Dumbledore and stand up from my seat and walk out of my office and walk down the hall way to the library where I knew Michael would be organizing books Hermione didn't put away.

"Michael." I say as I walk in and he turns to me and give a small bow.

"Yes sir."

"I got this letter from Dumbledore and I want to make sure that it doesn't have spells of any kind." I say and hand him the letter and he takes his wand and starts doing a couple of spells before gasping. "Well?"

"It has a written imperious curse written into it so that when you read/ touched the parchment you would be under his control I figure that it would make you go directly to him." Michael says and I am getting really pissed off because of this man.

"Burn the letter and stop any other letter that are from Dumbledore, I don't want any contact with him even if the letters are for somebody else in this house that lives here. If they are to another person in this house though I want to know who they are for." I say and he nods.

"Of course Sir." He says giving a deep bow and I walk away and to the kitchen where the girls are sitting and eating there breakfast.

"Good morning." I say and kiss Hermione, Luna and Fleur on the lips before kissing Gaby on the top of the head.

"Morning Harry." Luna says with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione says as I sit down and start eating my breakfast myself.

"I got a letter from Salem today." I say while not mentioning the one from Dumbledore.

"And?" Fleur asks and Gaby looks a little confused but stays quiet.

"They have room for all of us there and we will share a dorm unit since we are in such a large group." I say and they all smile widely.

"Harry are we going to school in Salem then?" Gaby asks in her still confused tone.

"Yes Gaby some of us can't go back to Hogwarts because of safety reasons and Fleur agreed to you and her going there also. Is that alright?" I ask in a concerned tone because I don't know if she will mind leaving Beauxbatons.

"I don't mind, I never did really have any true friends there since I was only a quarter- vela and Fleur was my sister and she is known at Beauxbatons and there hero for being brave and putting her name in the cup." Gaby says before going back to her breakfast cheerfully.

"Well that was what I was hoping that you wouldn't mind." I say before eating the remaining of my breakfast.

"Harry I want to talk to you later today." Hermione says and I send a smile at her and nod.

"We can talk right after breakfast if you like?" I ask and she nods. "Good." I say and we soon finish breakfast and I walk to one of the courtyards with Hermione and sit on one of the benches.

"Harry what if Dumbledore was just feeding you lies about Voldemort?" Hermione asks and I look at her in a confused manor. "I mean what if Voldemort just wants to put to new regulations into place that will help the wizarding community, not wipe muggleborns off of the planet?" She explains and I could see where she was coming from. "As we know Dumbledore isn't the most reliable guy he could have been making up everything just so Voldemort wouldn't kill him."

"It is true that Dumbledore told me all of those lies to I would 'kill' him each time without getting himself in danger but Voldemort has killed my parents and so many other people." I say and it all clicks in my head.

"Maybe you can try and work it out with Voldemort to reach the same goal, destroy Dumbledore." Hermione says and I smile at her before frowning.

"If I tried to contact him what happens if he brings all of his Death Eaters and you are wrong about him? The chance that he would want to work with me and not kill me after is a very small plausibility. I will think about it but there is a very small chance that I will choose that path." I ask and she fake scoffs.

"Me wrong? When has that ever happened?"

"Every once in a while it does, what happens if this time you are?"

"Well you can owl him first and see how that goes, if he wants to meet then go somewhere where there isn't space for anybody to hide, but if you don't want to that is also fine." Hermione explains and I nod.

"I might send him a letter later, for now lets go and see what is happening with the rest of the girls." I say and stand and stretch out my arm and she loops her with mine and we walk into to spend time with everybody else.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in my office a few days looking at the letter that I was about to send Voldemort before standing up and throwing it into the fire, I couldn't do it. I couldn't meet with the man that killed my parents, ruined magical families lives and murdered to many muggles and muggleborns. I watched the parchment burn and when it was finally ash I walked out of the room to see Remus, Tonk, Hermione, Luna, Fleur and Gaby sitting around the couches talking about what was happening in the magical world. I went over to them and sat down in an empty arm chair and everybody continued talking about what they were talking about before I walked in.

"Harry?" Gaby asks while walking over to me.

"Yes Gaby?" I ask and she smiles a little.

"Can I go and find Winter?" She asks and I laugh a little.

"Yes you can go and find Winter." I reply and she happily starts running down the halls looking for the cat we got her a couple of days ago.

"She really has becomes attached to you Harry." Remus says, turning the attention to me.

"Yes she has." I admit.

"It is good that she has a strong male support system to reply on, it will help her in the future." Tonks says and I smile.

"Yes, so what is up with Dumbledore and everybody else in the magical world?" I ask, not wanting all the attention on me anymore.

"Well Voldemort is doing a lot more attacks on people, especially muggleborns and people that are what they call 'blood traitors'." Tonks starts and I knew that this would happen because it got bad like this during the last wizarding war. "We are trying to sent aurors and Order Members to houses of muggleborns and 'blood traitors' but when ever we do they attack the houses that we are not guarding, I know that we have a spy in ranks but we can't find them and Dumbledore won't let us. It is like he doesn't care if they die." She continues.

"He doesn't care, he just wants it to make it look like he does so then he has more supporters. As soon as Voldemort is dead Dumbledore is going to take control and it might be just as bad as if Voldemort did live." I say and they all look a little shocked at my words but they know that it is true.

"You are right Harry, but what do we do about that?" Hermione asks.

"We let him dig his own grave, he will mess up sometime and I will be there to laugh when he does. He says that he is making 'sacrifices for the greater good' but when more people are hurt by the 'effort' then not he is just being selfish and cruel. Mark my words he will do something that ruins him."

"Are you sure Harry? I mean he is old and is brilliant." Tonks says and I almost roll my eyes at her.

"He may be brilliant but he is getting older and a lot more careless, it will be even worse once he has an heir because he is probably going to put all of himself inside the child and grow up to become a lot more powerful then he is now, because he has all the knowledge that he didn't have years ago." I say and realization hits them because they know that it isn't above Dumbledore to do that.

"Has Dumbledore been sending you letters? He says that you have but you haven't been replying." Remus says and Hermione, Luna and Fleur all look sharply at me because I haven't told them about the letters.

"He has but I haven't been opening them because they all have spells placed in them, I have Michael destroying them then they come in."

"Well apparently he isn't that happy about it because he seems to only be upping search for all three of you." Tonks says.

"He can't find us and he never will be able to until we go to school when I am sure word will get out that I am there."

"I am sure that everything will work out fine in Salem, it is a new start and word will take a while to get back here and by that time nobody can do anything about it." Remus assures us and we all nod.

"I know I just hope that people can mind there own businesses and stay out of ours, even though I know that that won't happen." I say while slouching in my arm chair.

"I am sorry but it comes with your title and it doesn't help that you are now known as Mr. Potter-Black." Remus says and I slightly roll my eyes.

"Well I wasn't going to turn it down, I just hope that my school year isn't like my last 5 have been." I say just before Gaby walks back into the room with her small little pure white kitten in her arms. She walks over to me and I pick her up and place her on my lap. "Where did you end up finding her Gaby?"

"I found her looking out the window into the courtyard watching birds at the birdfeeder." She says while putting the now purring cat.

"Really what kind of birds?"

"Blue Jays." She says and I smile, knowing that those are her favorite birds.

"Well we best get going, we have a Order meeting tonight." Remus sighs as he stands up along with Tonks.

"Well don't be shy to come and visit, we love seeing you all." I say while standing up and picking Gaby up and placing her on my hip.

"We sure will, it is great seeing all of you and we don't have to worry about Dumbledore popping in at random moments." Tonks says while giving Hermione, Luna, Fleur and me a hug, which causes Winter to hiss at her. "Woah I guess the cat doesn't like me." She says while giving me a lighter hug this time before going back to Remus who comes up and shakes my hand.

"I will see you soon, don't hesitate to owl me if you need anything." He says and I smile and nod at him.

"I won't Remus and you know that. Make sure that you both take care of yourselves." I say and they nod and apperate away.

"Harry can I talk to you?" Hermione asks and I nod, setting down Gaby.

"I will be right back Gaby." I say and she nods and I walk towards Hermione and she leads me into the library.

"Did you end up sending that letter to Voldemort?" Hermione asks and I shake my head. "Why not?" She asks.

"It didn't seem right. I mean he _killed _my parents and has killed a lot of other magical families and muggles. I wouldn't be able to live with a good conscious knowing that I supported that with joining forces with him." I admit and she nods.

"I understand where you care coming form, but what about Dumbledore?" She asks.

"When we were talking to Remus and Tonks earlier I was being truthful when I said that he is going to make a mistake and dig his own grave. Trust me I have a feeling that he will be dead my the end of this school year."

"Harry how are we going to kill Voldemort?" Hermione asks, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me towards her, laying her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

"I over heard Dumbledore last year talking about horcruxes I know what most of them are and where they are, I also have what we need to kill them. We just need to get them all, why else do you think I have been watching those auctions so closely lately?"

"You have been watching to make sure that none of the horcruxes come into auction." Hermione gasps and I nod.

"That is exactly what I have been doing, if he sells them in an auction then he will forever be safe because nobody will know what they actually are."

"Well when he go looking for them Fleur, Luna and I have decided that we are going to come with you."

"What about Gaby?"

"She will be staying with Remus and Tonks, we have already planned it all out so no arguing." Hermione says and I sigh knowing that there was no use arguing with her.

"Fine but I would kill myself if all of you die."

"We won't Harry, have some faith in us." Hermione says before pecking me on the lips before pulling away. "Come on I am sure Gaby is missing her Harry right now." She says and takes my hand and drags me back into the living room where I see they are all playing with Winter. All I can do is smile at the family that is slowly growing and that I am happy with. To bad I don't know what the future holds for us.

~Hello your author here. Thanks for reading but I need you opinion. In one of the next upcoming chapters should it be in Dumbledore's pov? Or should I just stick with how I am writing it now? Lizk43~


	7. Chapter 7

I stood looking at myself in the mirror and I couldn't decide if I was happy with my look, but I guess I didn't have much of a choice since I was attending my first Board of Governors meeting. I was standing and looking an the expensive black dress robes that for one of the few times in my life actually fit me.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this? You can always send Remus to do this while you wait until you come of age." I hear from behind me and I look over my shoulder in the mirror and saw Fleur standing there with Gaby right next to her.

"You know that I can't and won't do that Fleur. I won't be able to make it to a lot of the meeting during the year that I am at school so I need to go to this one, I also want to try and get Dumbledore out of his position or at least put him behind in his plan for now." I say before turning around and actually look at them.

"I guess that you are right but do you really want to go alone?" Fleur asks.

"Yes I need to go alone, I won't be taken seriously if I bring somebody along with me. Plus I can defend myself and if something does happen then I don't want you to be there and in danger." I explain while walking over to them and giving Fleur a light kiss on the lips before kneeling down to Gaby's level. "I will be back later before you get back, if I am not then make sure that you give Winter a hug for me before you go to bed. I will be in to check on you when I get back." I say and lean forward and kiss her forehead.

"Please be careful Ha... Daddy." She replies and wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her in a hug.

"I will Gaby I promise, but for now I have to go and tell Luna and Hermione that I am leaving. I don't want to be late for my first meeting." I say and she slowly lets go and I stand back up and take both of their hands. "Lets go my loves." I continue and we walk down stairs to the living room where Luna and Hermione were both sitting and reading. "I am getting ready to go."

"Harry are you sure-"

"Yes Hermione I am sure that I want to do this." I cut her off and she gets off of the couch with Luna and walks over.

"Then be careful my dear, I can't- we can't live without you." She says and brings me into a tight hug.

"I will dear, now let go so I can't say good bye to Luna before leaving." I say and she lightly huffs before letting go of me and I kiss her lips before pulling away. "Luna I will see you later my Love." I say and walk up to her.

"Be careful and we will be up and waiting for you to get home." She says and I smile at her.

"Then I will see you later." I say and give her a kiss, I walk over to the fireplace and pick up some floo. "Good bye." I say before saying my new location... The Three Broomsticks.

-~o~-

"Again Potter is late, don't you think he would be respectful of times?" I hear Lucius Malfoy ask as I reappear in the new fireplace.

"Mr. Malfoy on the contrary of what you think I am 10 minutes early and also my last name is Potter-Black not just Potter anymore." I reply and he turns to the fireplace along with the man he was talking to.

"Well Mr. Potter-Black it is nice to finally meet you." The man says while sticking out his hand and I shake it. "My name is Marcus Parkinson."

"Pleasure." I say before releasing his hand and looking at them both. "I have some news that will hopefully help bring Dumbledore out of his position of being Headmaster." I continue and at that Marcus and Lucius perk up.

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

"I will share once the rest of the Governors get here." I reply and the both nod.

"Well lets get into the private room and see if anybody else has arrived yet." Marcus says and leads us into the room where there is 2 people waiting and talking to each other. "Ah Mr. Yaxley, Mr. Burke it is great to see you again." He says and the men turn towards him and smile before turning there attention towards me.

"Hello Mr. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy. And you must be Mr. Potter-Black?" Mr. Burke says while stepping forward. "I am Thomas Burke and this is Francis Yaxley."

"It is nice to meet you both.' I say with a slight nod in there directions and they do the same.

"I wonder when Ms. Bones and Mr. Greengrass are going to be here." Lucius says just as the door opens.

"We are right here, we ran into each other on our way in." Mr. Greengrass says, opening the door for Ms. Bones before stepping into the room.

"Well you both were always just on time." Marcus says and the all chuckle a little.

"That indeed." Ms. Bones says before looking at me. "And you must be Mr. Harry Potter-Black. Am I right?"

"Yes you are."

"Well I am Amelia Bones."

"And I am Chris Greengrass." He says sticking out his hand and I take it and shake it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Come along you may talk later, but for now we have things to discuss. Harry has brought up that he has information about Dumbledore and it doesn't seem good." Marcus says and we all nod and sit down at the tables that were already set up for us. "Harry you have the floor." He says once we are all situated.

"Thank you Marcus." I say and he nods in your welcome. "I know that all of you want to bring down Dumbledore?" I ask and they all nod. "Well I have the evidence that you need to do that." I continue and they all look at me, waiting for my answer. "Dumbledore has been meddling in the lives of children in the school and has put students in grave danger and knew that he was doing so. My first year at Hogwarts he put a dangerous item in Hogwarts and out up minimal protection, telling kids at the start of term feast to "Not go on the 3rd floor corridor on the right side, or you would probably die." Come now we are teenagers and all curious about it, I know for a fact that there were at least 44 students that tried to get past the first protection which was a 3 headed dog." I say and they all gasp.

"He did this, what was he protecting or trying to protect?" Amelia asks.

"The Sorcerer Stone." I reply and they look at me open mouthed.

"He just left that in a _school _with minimal protection? What happened if it had fallen into the wrong hands?" Chris asks.

"It almost did, Hermione, _Ron _and I all went down there and the DADA teacher who ended up to have Voldemort attached to his head trying to steal the stone. It is a good thing that with my mother's sacrifice I was able to kill him."

"At 11?" Marcus asks and I nod.

"What other evidence do you have?"

"Besides the fact that he allowed a 14 year old to participate in a tournament that is meant for students that are 17 or older?" I ask and they nod. "Well to prove more that he has been meddling in my life he made it so the Weasleys would be there when I was going to Hogwarts the first time so I would become friends with them and cling to them as family."

"How do you know that?" Lucius asks.

"Why else would Molly Weasley be standing on the muggle side of 9 3/4 and almost yell "Oh I forgot where platform 9 3/4 is. Full of muggles this place always is." (I know that those aren't the actual words.) Dumbledore planted her and I heard later them talking about it. Now another matter Dumbledore has been stealing form my vaults ever since my parents died and so have the Weasleys."

"How much has he taken?" Amelia asks.

"I don't know the exact number yet but I know that he has taken at least 369,522 pounds that he gave to the Dursleys to abuse me, I am still waiting for the rest of the numbers from Gringotts."

"And the Weasleys?" Lucius asks.

"I am not sure about that either, it seems that Silverdagger is dragging his feet to give me the numbers. I will be heading off tomorrow to insist on those letters. But now onto another note, Dumbledore has been using his power as Headmaster to get people to share his bed with him." I say and they all look at me shocked.

"That is a serious accusation, what makes you think that?" Amelia asks.

"Well he is trying to impregnate Ronald and Ginerva Weasley right now, and has been sleeping with Molly and Arthur Weasley ever since they started Hogwarts. If he was doing that to them then what did he do before and after Molly and Arthur went to Hogwarts before their kids showed up, I am willing to bet that if you get the records of people that went into Dumbledore's office during those times that you would find more. He is using his power as Headmaster to satisfy he creepy needs. Burst into Dumbledore's living quarters later tonight Amelia and you find that I am telling the truth."

"I will looking into everything and see what we can do. Will you keep an eye on him while you are at Hogwarts this year?" Amelia asks and I shake my head. "Why not?"

"Because my 2 fiancées, girlfriend, soon-to-be daughter and I are not going back or two Hogwarts next year."

"What do you mean that you aren't going to Hogwarts next year? Who has ever heard of a person on the Hogwarts Board of Governors not going to Hogwarts?" Chris asks.

"I did go to Hogwarts for the first 5 years of my education but we can't deal with Dumbledore and all of the other people that are cruel to us. I am not going to put any of them in more danger then they are already in for being with me." I explain and they all respectfully nod. "I will still try and make it to all the meeting that I can though, if there is an emergency one then all you have to do is express owl me."

"We will do that Harry." Marcus says before starting a conversation on another topic that we had to discuss.

-~o~-

I was finally done with the meeting and I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:30 at night. I sigh before stepping into the fireplace and whispering my location before dropping the powder and disappearing. When I reappear back in the house I saw Fleur, Luna and Hermione all sitting worriedly on the couch trying to read but I knew that they were failing. As soon as they heard me and I stepped out of the fireplace I was tackled down to the floor by my 3 loves.

"You are _finally _home!" Hermione says in an relieved tone.

"I am sorry to worry all of you, I just got caught up with them since I had to tell them all about Dumbledore before we went on discussing other information. Ms. Bones should be contacting us shortly when she has the evidence she need about everything. Tomorrow I am going to Gringotts and I want you all to come with me even Gaby I want to marry all of you before we go back to school and I want to adopt Gaby as my own, even if I already think that." I say as we all get up off the floor only to be grabbed into another hug but this time doesn't make us fall on the ground.

"We will love to marry you before we go to Salem Harry." They all three say at the same time.

"and I am sure Gaby will having you adopt her, she already thinks of you as a Dad I mean she called you that earlier today." Fleur says before lean down and capturing my lips into a searing kiss that we both deepen. "We should move this into another location, love."

"Anything Love, let me go and check on Gaby before I meet you in my room." I say and she nods before walking away in a very sensual manner before I turn to the other 2. "I will take both of you tomorrow unless you want all different nights?" I say and they both exchange looks.

"We are fine with sharing a night." Luna says and Hermione nods.

"Then we will do that, now good night my loves I will see you in the morning." I say and kiss them both good night before walking off towards Gaby's room.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up at 10 in the morning and looked next to me and saw the beautiful blonde face of Fleur, looking so peaceful sleeping with her head on the pillows. I kissed her forehead before getting out of bed and went into the bathroom where I turned on the shower before getting in. After I was done taking a shower I got out and walked into the closet where I get dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue shirt before putting on black shoes. I walked up to the bed where Fleur was still sleeping and sat next to her on the bed.

"Fleur love wake up." I whisper to her and move the hair out of her face as she slowly stats to stir. "Come on love."

"No..."

"Yes, come on don't you want to marry today?" I ask and all of a sudden she bolts upright and looks at me.

"Get out! And tell Hermione and Luna to get in here, we need to get ready." She exclaims while quickly getting out of bed and I nod, doing what she says by leaving the room. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Hermione, Luna and Gaby all sitting and eating breakfast.

"Fleur told me to tell both of you to go into her room to get ready for the wedding today." I say after giving them there morning kisses.

"We will go now then." Hermione says before leaving with Luna right behind her.

"Wedding?" Gaby asks in excitement and I smile at her.

"Yes Hermione, Luna, Fleur and I are going to get married today," I explain and she smiles. "and I want to adopt you as my daughter while we are there."

"Really?" She asks and before I can reply she launches herself into my arms that I securely wrap around her. "You are going to officially be my new Daddy?"

"I will if you allow me to be." I reply and she squeals.

"Of course I will Daddy."

"Alright, well lets eat while everybody else gets ready. When we are done eating you can go and get dressed."

"Alright." She says, climbing out of the hug and going back to sit in her seat starting to swing her legs back and forth like she usually does.

When we were done I went to go and check to see if I had any letter while Gaby went to go and get dressed. When I reached my office I saw a black official looking owl. I got the letter from the owl and saw that it was our list of items to get for Salem.

"Well I will tell them in a couple of days once we are officially married." I mutter to myself as the owl flies off. When I was done reading the letter and I saw that most of the items weren't that hard to find I walked out of the room and saw that Gaby sitting on the couch in a light blue dress with small white flowers on it and white flats. She was sitting with Winter on her lap who was purring loudly. "I see that you are ready to go." I say and she looks up from Winter with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes and I stopped by to see how Mom, Hermione and Luna were doing and they said that they were almost done." She says as I walk over to sit next to her and she crawls onto my lap.

"Well then we will just have to wait, I don't mind. Do you?"

"No but from what I did see they looked pretty."

"As do you Gaby."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Your welcome."

About an hour later Fleur, Hermione and Luna came down the steps and into the living room and they looked beautiful. Fleur was wearing a baby blue sundress that was the color of the uniform in my 4th year at Hogwarts. Hermione was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans with a pale yellow top and black jacket. Luna was wearing a pale red dress that cut off at the kneels and had short sleeves.

"You all look beautiful." I say, getting up and giving them each a hug and a kiss.

"Let go and get married, we done have all day." Hermione says with a wink.

"Lets go then loves, off to Gringotts we go. Fleur go then Hermione then Luna and I will go last with Gaby."

"See you there." Fleur says, setting into the fireplace and disappearing, followed by Hermione then Luna.

"Come on Gaby lets go." I say and pick her up before stepping into the fireplace before saying. "Gringotts." I leave the familiar surrounding of my home and arrive to the scene of Gringotts. I step out of the fireplace and put Gaby down, taking her hand before walking over to Fleur, Hermione and Luna who were talking to Hornsword. "I hope that I am not missing something?" I ask and they all turn to me and smile.

"No we were just discussing the ceremony and how we have to go to your vaults to get the bonding rings." Fleur says and I nod.

"Well lets go to the vault and get them." I say and they all nod and we start walking to go and get to the vaults. We went to the Potter vault first where Hermione and I got our rings that were silver bands and her ring had a golddish red jewel on the top. We next went to the Black family vault where we got our wedding bands. Fleur's was a dark grey band with a dark blue stone and Luna's was a silver band with white gem on the top.

"Now that we have the rings lets go and get the marriage bonding under way, once that is done we can work on the adoption of Gabriele Delecour." Hornsword says and we all nod before walking into the ceremony room where we start the ceremony. After signing all the papers and working everything out it was time for the vows and Hermione and I started.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black in full mental health take Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawfully magically bond wife of the Potter House for the rest of my existence." I say and after I was finished Hermione starts.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger in full mental health take Harry James Potter-Black to be my lawfully magically bond husband of the Potter House for the rest of my existence." She finishes and right after there is a bright flash of light and the rings that we picked up and put on the desk before, flashed onto our fingers fitting perfectly and we share a loving kiss before Hornsword.

"Miss. Lovegood, you next please." He says before turning to me and nodding, telling me to start again.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black in full mental health take Luna Elizabeth Lovegood to be my lawfully magically bond wife of the Black House for the rest of my existence." I say smiling at Luna when she starts.

""I, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood in full mental health take Harry James Potter-Black to be my lawfully magically bond husband of the Black House for the rest of my existence." She says and again once she finished the same blast of light appeared and the rings went onto our fingers and we share our first kiss as a married couple and we both smile into the kiss before pulling away.

"You next Miss. Delacour."

"I, Harry James Potter-Black in full mental health take Fleur Isabelle Delacour to be my lawfully magically bond wife of the Black House for the rest of my existence."

"I, Fleur Isabelle Delacour in full mental health take Harry James Potter-Black to be my lawfully magically bond husband of the Black House for the rest of my existence." Fleur finishes and the all to familiar flash of light appears as the ring appears on our fingers, once the light disappears Fleur walks up to me and forcefully puts her lips on mine. Once I get over the little bit of shock that came about since she was kissing me in Gringotts I slightly deepen the kiss and we continue this way until we somebody clearing there throats and we pull away.

"Mr. Potter-Black I understand that you wished to adopt Miss. Gabrielle Delacour while you were here?" Hornsword asks after a minute once we were all seated in front of his desk again, with Gaby sitting on my lap.

"That would be right." I say and he nods, getting out a stack of papers.

"Would you like to adopt her only legally or would you like legally and biologically?" He asks and I look at Fleur and also down at Gaby before looking at Hermione and Luna.

"What do you think Gaby? Fleur?" I ask because I know that it is the biggest choice for them.

"I-I want to be fully your daughter Daddy." Gaby says leaning into me and I smile down at her.

"You would be even if you didn't become biologically mine." I say before kissing her forehead.

"I know but I want to do this." She says.

"Alright, what do the rest of you think of this?" I ask looking between Fleur, Luna and Hermione.

"I think that if you are both comfortable you should do it." Luna says and Hermione nods in agreement and I nod before turning to Fleur.

"What do you think Fleur?"

"I agree with Gaby."

"Then will you be her main mother?" I ask and Fleur smiles widely.

"Of course I will, what do you think Gaby?"

"I think that that is a great idea." Gaby says with a smile.

"Well then I will need a blood sample from Mr. Potter-Black and Mrs. Black." Hornsword says while taking out a dagger and a challis and puts them on the desk before taking out a vial and pouring the contents into the cup. "Mr. Potter-Black, you first." He says and hands me the dagger and I lightly slit my palm and allow the blood to flow into the cup. "That is enough Mr. Potter-Black." He says and I nod, taking my hand away from the cup and it heals and cleans the dagger before I hand it to Fleur. "You next Mrs. Black." He continues and Fleur nods and cuts her hand, doing the same thing that I did. "Now we need it to sit for a while, during that time we will be signing all of the adoption papers." We all nod and start on the papers and about 20 minutes later we are all done and so is the potion. "Now for the potion. Miss. Potter-Black this isn't going to taste good at all but you need to drink all of it. Do you understand?" He asks and she nods and takes the challis and starts downing it.

She downs the whole potion before shivering and handing the cup back to Hornsword. After a couple of seconds Gaby started getting a little smaller in size, from what I can see which isn't much since she is still sitting on my lap. Her hair got a little darker but still stayed the same blonde that it was before.

"Gaby, your eyes." Fleur gasps and Gaby looks at me and I see my bright green eyes looking at back at me.

"What, what is wrong with them?" Gaby asked in a panicked voice.

"Nothing is wrong with the Gaby, your eyes have changed colors now you have my eyes."

"Really?" She asks with awe and excitement.

"Yes and I can tell that you are happy about that." I say with a light chuckle.

"I am, you eyes are so pretty."

"And now so are yours." I says with a smile and she nods while wrapping her arms around me and laying her head on my shoulder. "Hornsword may I have my list that I have been asking for about who has taking from my vault, when and how much?" I ask and he looks shocked.

"I told Silverdagger to do that as fast as he could, I will call him in here right now." He says and gets up almost running out of the room and 17 of minutes later he comes back in red faced and a scared looking goblin. "It has come to my attention while getting him and looking at his records that he is a traitor to this bank. He has been allowing the Weasleys and Dumbledore to take money from the bank even if they didn't have a key, they have been paying them. Here is your list of withdraws over the years and I will offer my sincere apologizes for what has happened. I will talk to the bank owner about compensation for you about the money that has been taken, I will also insure you that we will get ALL of the money back that was taken from your vaults without your knowledge." He says, ending with a slight growl before handing me an envelope and exiting the room holding Silverdagger by the ear.

"Let go home my dears, we have had a long day." I say, looking at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8pm. I stand up with Gaby still in my lap and we all leave the office and go in the same order that we came, back to the house. "Gaby are you still up?" I ask softly since I hadn't heard from her in a little while and I look and see that she is asleep.

"I will take her Harry, you go and have some fun with your wives." Fleur says and takes Gaby out of my arms right before Hermione and Luna grabs my hands and starts dragging me to my room.


End file.
